


Another Kind of Magic

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: On an outing to a muggle market, Pansy's attention is caught by someone performing street magic.





	Another Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 16 - **Street Magic!AU** or ~~“I think I picked up your coffee by mistake.”~~
> 
> Note: So I’m not really doing today’s prompt properly, it’s not AU, just mentions of Street Magic, really struggled with today’s prompts, but at least I tried? My Bestie gave me the idea when I was about to do the coffee one and I was so inspired by it I had to write it XD

Pansy snorted. “They call _that_ magic?”

Hermione turned from the jewellery stall and looked across the fair ground. “Street magic,” she said. “Not many actually believe it’s real magic.”

“I should hope not,” Pansy said. “I can already see how he’s doing it.”

That didn’t seem fair. Hermione had always been unable to see it, trust Pansy to pick up on the tricks with ease. With a shake of her head, Hermione moved to the next stall. She hadn’t expected Pansy to play nice at a muggle market like this, but as long as she wasn’t going over and harassing the man, it was fine.

“There are some that are so good you can’t figure it out,” she said absently, looking over some handmade scarves and hats. “Even adults.”

“Did you ever consider they might be using real magic then?” Pansy asked quietly, before nudging her. “Hey, we should mess with him.”

Hermione rounded on her. “No. Absolutely not!” She looked around and stepped closer, dropping to a whisper. “No magic in front of muggles!”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “I’m offended that you think I’d get caught,” she said, lifting one arm so Hermione could see the tip of her wand under her sleeve. It appeared she had strapped her wand to her forearm. There was probably enough skin contact there for it to still channel her magic.

“No!” she hissed.

With a pout, Pansy looked back over at the street performer, who was now doing something with silk scarves. As Hermione watched, the scarf he was twisting around his arm suddenly transformed into a dove, flying away and startling everyone.

“ _Pansy_!” she snapped, grabbing her arm.

But Pansy was as wide-eyed as her. “Wasn’t me,” she said, looking through the crowd. After only a moment, she laughed, clapping her hand over her mouth to try and stifle it. Hermione followed her gaze and saw Ron and Harry laughing by a cotton candy stall.

“I can’t believe it,” she muttered. “Wait here.”

Behind her, Pansy started laughing openly as Hermione stomped over to Harry and Ron, who stopped laughing themselves the moment they saw her coming.

**End.**


End file.
